The Comfort of a Friend
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: The gang tries to cheer up a friend after a recent loss. My first hurt/ comfort fan fic.


Savanna; Hey everyone! It's us, Savanna...

Sarah; **(gloomy and sort of depressed voice)** And Sarah.

Yugi; What's wrong Sarah?

Malik; Yea. You look a little depressed.

Sarah; **(tears begin to form in her eyes)** That's because I am.

Bakura; Why?

Sarah; Our guinea pig, Coco... she...

Joey; What? She what?

Sarah; **(voice cracks a little, tears flowing down her face)** She... she... **(breaks down and cries)**

***Savanna pats her hikari on the back to comfort her***

Yami; Sarah.

Yugi; You okay?

Sarah; **(****shakes head)**

Savanna; The reason is because... **(says in a low whisper so Sarah couldn't hear)** Coco died.

Yugi; Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry.

Savanna; Anywho, we do not own Yugioh. **And yes, this is based on a true story.**

Sarah; **(still crying, Looks up at the very cloudy sky) **And, we dedicate this to you Coco. I really miss you.

Savanna; I miss her, too. Anyway, just read.

**A/N- We were actually shedding tears while typing this.**

A car pulled up in front of a blue house on a quiet street. The only sounds that were heard were birds chirping their songs, the distant barking of a dog, and the steady sound of a piano coming from inside the house.

Joey, Yugi, Yami, Malik, Ryou, Marik , and Bakura went up to the front door and rang the door bell. Immediately, the sound of 2 dogs barking were heard on the other side of the door.

The door opened to see a light brown haired woman, who smiled at them. "Hi, you guys." she greeted. "Hi Mrs. Telkamp." Yami greeted back.

Everyone entered and saw 2 Chihuahuas wagging their tails **(well one of them has a docked tail, so it looks more like she's wiggling her butt XP)**. "Ryou crouched down and petted the brown dog with bat like ears and a white chest, who licked his hand in return. "Hi Tilly." he said to the happy hyper dog.

Yugi crouched down in front of the other dog. Unlike her "sister" **(I quoted it because they're not the same age and they're not even sisters)**, this one was black with little brown spots above her eyes like eye brows, and on her cheeks. Her paws were also brown, her chest was white, and ears were folded. Not to mention she was very chubby and definitely weights probably 15, 16 or 17 pounds.

"Hi Mocha." Yugi greeted her. The 2 boys stood back up. Joey looked over at Mrs. Telkamp and asked, "By da way, do you know where Sarah is?" "She's in her room, practicing her piano a little before she starts on her homework." "Thanks."

Joey, Yugi, and the others went down a hallway and opened the last door on the right. Inside was a bunk bed, 2 animal posters, one with 2 sea otters that appear to be looking at you, the other one had 2 cute little Dalmatian puppies laying next to each other, above it said in curly, bold, yellow letters ' Some Puppy to lean on!', a small TV with a video and DVD player, rows and rows of shelves holding stuffed animals, and 10 Crucifixion crosses hanging on the wall.

They looked over in a corner and saw Sarah standing there, right in front of a key board. "Hi Sarah." Bakura said to her. "Hi guys." Sarah said in a gloomy tone "You okay?" Malik asked. "Yea, just a little tired from a day a school." Sarah answered. The boys didn't believe her, but they left it.

"Well, we'll be in the living room then." Bakura said. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." Sarah respond. The others left the room, but pulled Ryou to the side.

"Ryou, go and see what's wrong with her." Marik said. "Why me?" Ryou asked. "Because she likes you." Yami pointed out. "Yami's right." Ryou thought to himself. Sarah did like him. "Okay, I'll do it." Ryou turned back to the door, entered the room, and walked over to Sarah, while the others eavesdropped.

Ryou approached Sarah, who was still practicing her piano. "Hi Sarah." Ryou said a little nervously. Sarah didn't seem to notice as she replied without looking at him, "Hi Ryou." "You sound a little down. You Okay?" "I guess so."

Ryou raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean ' I guess so'?" "It- it's nothing." Sarah answered just as she finished a song and was moving on to another one. Ryou clearly heard the sadness in her voice.

Ryou turned Sarah around to face him and was shocked by what he saw. Sarah had tears flowing down her face.

"Sarah, what happened?" Ryou asked in concern. "It's my guinea pig Coco." "What happened to her?" "She... she... she died." Sarah said in a whisper so low, that Ryou couldn't understand a word she said. "What?" "She died." Sarah said. This time Ryou heard her.

More tears came down her face. Ryou gave her a comforting hug while Sarah cried. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Ryou said. "Thanks for understanding Ryou." Sarah replied.

A minute later, Ryou ended the hug and Sarah stopped crying. "I feel a little better." "Well that's good." Yugi's voice piped up. The 2 of them whirled around and saw the others.

"I'm going to continue practicing piano." Sarah said as she walked back over to the keyboard. "I'll be out in the living room in a few minutes." "Okay." Joey said and everyone left. Ryou was the last to leave.

Just as he was about to leave the room Sarah's voice said from behind him. "And Ryou..." Ryou turned and looked at her. "Thanks." Sarah said. Ryou nodded and left, while Sarah resumed to her piano practicing.

Savanna; That's it. Sarah's okay now.

Sarah; Yea. This took us almost 2 hours to type. I'm exhausted.

Savanna; Me too. Well please review. And thank you for taking your time to read this. **(passes out cookies)**

Sarah; Well, see you all soon.


End file.
